


Soul mate

by Pyschokisses



Category: Dragonball, Kakavege - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, vegekaka - Fandom
Genre: AUfic, Cute, Dom - Freeform, M/M, Uke, blowjob, rimlicking, shortstory, soulmate, sub, switch - Freeform, vegekaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyschokisses/pseuds/Pyschokisses
Summary: Short story two friends separated in their childhood who later reconnect in their adulthood.This is a vegekaka...oh I know, how could I? Lol ;)Enjoy**Disclaimer**I do now own the rights to any of these characters yadda yadda....Damn I'm lazy...xD
Relationships: Vegeta/Goku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Soul mate

Looking around the room filled with friends from his childhood, there was one particular friend he was hoping to see. He had moved away when he was 12 as his father had got a new job elsewhere. Moving back to his old town 10 years later, he was surprised to see so many familiar faces from his childhood who hadn't moved. Some had gotten married with kids, and some starting their own businesses. He was invited to a small party that was in a cabin in the woods.Goku stepped outside, taking in the scenery, he glanced over at a particular tree that caused him to smile as such happy memory flooded his mind.

Flashback:

Goku was counting in the middle of the woods, he squinted his eyes shut leaning against one of the tall trees that sort of stood out from the rest. The cabin was in the process of being built just opposite.

"One...two...three..." he chuckled as he could hear snickering behind him. 

"Keep counting!" The familiar voice shouted out in a short distance behind.

"Four...five...six..." it was dead silent, he slowly opened his eye lids and looked behind him. Everything so still, so silent, not even birds made a noise. He sighed as he was going to lean against the tree to continue counting.

"Caught ya, you cheat!" Vegeta leaped out in front of him laughing as he fell backwards onto his backside. "I knew you weren't going to count the whole way." He folded he arms looking down at Goku.

"A hundred is a bit much, anyways you cheated for noticing I cheated!" Goku shook himself off, and dusted off the debris on him as he rose to his feet.

"I can't believe you got us out here playing this childish game Kakarot." Vegeta grinned and pushed Goku back to the ground. They had been friends for years, Goku hated his middle name with a passion, however he only allowed Vegeta to call him it. 

"Well, we are still children Vegeta." Goku stated as a matter of fact as he got back onto his feet.

"You maybe, but I'm 13 now. Meaning I'm no longer a child." Vegeta smirked poking Goku on the cheek.

Goku blushed, he poked Vegeta back. They spent the rest of their afternoon play fighting, jumping into a bed of dead leaves throwing them up in the air laughter shared between them. They rolled down the muddy banks, and played tag; zig zagging between the trees. They ended their afternoon of playing around, laid on fresh green meadows not far from their home. The long grass tickling their skin, they looked up at the clouds forming different shapes above them. Goku's would feel warmth radiating through his body whenever his eyes connected with Vegeta's. It was a new feeling that was starting to grow, although he was embarrassed to admit; he was starting to have a little crush on his best friend. He never really showed interest on other people, there was that one girl he fancied in school. She was mostly into the popular kids, which he was not. He let out a small puff of air, as there was silence between them.

Vegeta turned his head to the side to face Goku, he smiled slightly; he was afraid to admit he fancied him. He had done for a while now, however he wasn't certain if Goku would ever feel the same way. "Hey Kakarot."

"Hm." Goku turned his head to face Vegeta, his eyes widened as Vegeta scooted closer so their breaths were felt against their faces. 

"Do you...do you think friends could ever be more than friends?" Vegeta asked, his cheeks heated crimson as he asked.

Goku stared at Vegeta's soft lips his cheeks also heated crimson. He quickly looked away and focused back on the clouds above them. "I don't know."

"Me neither." Vegeta sighed as he looked up at the clouds forming above them. "I hope we don't ever lose our friendship."

"Me too." Goku sighed as he held onto Vegeta's hand both staring at the slow moving clouds above them.

The pair frowned, knowing that it was the last time they got to spend time together for Goku was moving out of town the following day.

-

Goku let out a sigh, he turned to walk back into the cabin and was nudged in the side by someone else trying to walk in at the same time. "Sorry." He stepped back keeping his eyes down.

"Kakarot?"

Goku's eyes widened hearing that name, he looked up seeing Vegeta stood by the door way. "Vegeta...I-I didn't think I'd see you again." The pair smiled and pulled each other in for a hug. Ever since he had moved away, he couldn't stop thinking about Vegeta. He had dated a few women, but his feelings kept going towards Vegeta; he never felt those feelings for anyone else.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Vegeta confessed. For he felt sadness when Goku moved away, no one else could fill that missing piece of his heart. Seeing Goku stood in front of him made his heart skip a beat, and a fluttering sensation at bottom of his stomach. He studied Goku's appearance, so smartly dressed, dark onyx eyes sparkling back at him. He smiled and had Goku follow him into the cabin. They smiled and nodded at their old friends as Vegeta led Goku into one of the spare rooms. He closed and locked the door behind them, the music from the party was drowned out soon as the door was closed. "Sorry, thought we could catch up where it wasn't too noisy." Vegeta offered Goku to sit down on the bed in front of them. The bed looked very rustic, with white bedding and grey soft cushions placed on top. Opposite the bed was a oak styled wardrobe with large mirrors on the doors. A painting of the woodland was hung proudly on the wall above the bed, soft brown carpet with a cream rug on the centre. It was a very warm welcoming feel in the room. Vegeta smiled watching Goku look around the room in awe. "My parents own this cabin now, Bulma had asked if she could throw a party here.which they weren't fussed so long as we clean up after ourselves."

"This Place is... well.. last I saw it, it wasn't even finished being built." Goku sat down and looked back at Vegeta. "How's life been?"

"Honestly?, it's been alright. Got a job not far from home. You?" Vegeta sat next to Goku on the bed.

"It's been okay, I've moved back here starting new job soon. It's great to see everyone again though."

The pair spent an hour reminiscing about their childhood, the room filled with laughter. They paused, sat in silence on the edge of the bed, vegeta looked back at Goku. He smiled his heart racing as Goku smiled back at him. They leaned forward and froze, their lips barely touching. "I've missed you ." Vegeta muttered under his breath.

"I've missed you too." Goku pressed his lips against Vegeta's. They both shot back covering their mouths as realisation hit them. "Did...did we just-"

"I'm sorry." Vegeta frowned looking away, his cheeks filled with crimson.

Goku rested his hand on Vegeta's lap. "Vegeta...do, do you have feelings for me?" He looked down seeing Vegeta refused to answer him. "The reason I ask, is because I have strong feelings for you. I have done for some time."

Vegeta looked at Goku's hand that was rested on his lap. He rested his hand on top and turned his head to face Goku's. "I feel the same way." his hands slid up onto sides of Goku's face as their bodies fell onto their sides on the soft firm mattress. Their lips locked into a fiery kiss, such soft delicate lips crashing against the other, their heart beats entwined. Vegeta pulled back from their fiery kiss, he smiled as Goku gave him an inquisitive look. He crawled backwards of the bed, slowly he started to ruck his shirt up revealing his well toned stomach. Goku turned onto his back undoing his trousers whilst he watched Vegeta slowly take off his top. Their eyes connected, feeling each others emotions. Vegeta leaned in pulling Goku's trousers off, he stared at the twitching cock hidden behind cloth of Goku's pants. Vegeta took a couple of steps back watching Goku sit up and pull his top over his head. Slowly Vegeta unbuckled his own trousers, he swayed his hips seductively allowing the trousers to roll down his thighs as he walked towards the bed. As the trousers slid down to his ankles he kicked them off. A warm tingling sensation engulfed theirs senses as theirs eyes reconnected, Vegeta broke the eye contact to plant feather like kisses down Goku's neck. 

"Vegeta." Goku muttered under his now heavy breathing, his hands rode up Vegeta's bare back, holding him closer as he writhed feeling the kisses leaving such tingling sensation after the lips had parted from the skin contact. 

"Shh." Vegeta responded before he sucked on Goku's nape, savouring the sweet salty taste of his skin. His tongue applied firm pressure against that sensitive area, rewarding him with low quiet moans from Goku. He could feel Goku's body wriggle beneath him, hearts pounding against their chests, and Goku's pulse pulsating against his tongue.

Goku rutted his hips against Vegeta's wantonly. The smells of their sweet sandalwood aftershave, mingled with the subtle musk from their now slick bodies; drove their senses wild. He needed this, he craved for this so badly, feeling Vegeta twitching cock rub against his behind the restricted cloths. He mewled, rutting his hips more, begging for Vegeta to remove the remainder of clothing;that was now only thing between them. "Vegeta." Goku murmured as he felt the kisses attack along his collar bone. 

Vegeta dipped his tongue into Goku's collar bone, as his hands snaked down to the elastic of Goku's pants. His hands started to pull Goku's pants down, Vegeta crawled down planting trail of soft delicate kisses with him. He felt Goku's body tremble in reaction to his touches, slowly he rolled down Goku's pants allowing the cock to bounce free from it's restriction.Vegeta's tongue twirled around the head of the twitching cock.

Goku bit back a moan, as tingling sensation felt around the head of his cock. His breath hitched as he felt his cock being engulfed in wet heat. His knuckles flushed white as he gripped firmly onto the bedding beneath him. "Nnghn ...V-geta!." His voice shaken as Vegeta sucked more firmly, his hand massaging Goku's balls rewarding him with moans.

Vegeta started to use his free hand to stroke the bottom of the shaft, using his lips and hands together gilding up and down the throbbing cock. His lips wet with saliva, his eyes glanced up making eye contact with Goku as he continued to suck the cock in rhythm to the strokes. Slowly he slid his lips up to the head dipping his tongue into the slit of the cock, whilst continuing firm strokes with his hand. He felt and watched Goku's legs twitch in response to such pleasure he was giving him. Releasing the slick cock from his mouth, he pulled off Goku's pants that were down his thighs. He stepped off the bed as he threw the pants to the side and slide his pants down, ensuring to keep eye contact on Goku as he freed his cock. Crawling back onto the bed, his hands held onto Goku's upper thighs spreading them open. 

Goku lolled his head back, his mouth gaped as he felt Vegeta tongue massage against his perineum. His hands twisted the sheets as the tongue started to lapping his tight hole. He jolted feeling firm pressure against his entrance encouraging it to relax. "Vegeta!" he rasped his body feeling waves of pleasure. His legs rutted threatening to close, Vegeta kept holding them open.

Vegeta twirled his tongue around the now twitching hole, slowly he applied firm pressure delving his tongue inside. Goku's cock surged at such sensation, igniting a coil within, as he moaned out out thrashing his head back. Slowly Vegeta guided his finger inside as he continued to thrust his tongue inside Goku's entrance, savouring the taste. His hand squeezed onto Goku's thigh as he buried his face further allowing his tongue to explore more inside, slipping another finger in. He groaned as he heard Goku's moan out in pleasure, so high on euphoria, so eager to feel more of Goku. He slid his tongue out, as he done twisting motions with his fingers, he watched Goku's body react to each movement inside. 

Goku panted he felt so dizzy from the new sensations. He gulped as he felt Vegeta slip his fingers out. He scrunched his brows watching and feeling Vegeta planting such delicate kisses between his thighs. His heart threatening to skip a beat whenever their eyes connected, like a missing piece of a puzzle, his body never felt as whole as it was feeling now. 

Vegeta crawled, hovering above Goku their lips threatening to touch, their eyes in such deep connection their feelings for each other spilled out just from such connection.Firm soft lips pressed against the other before parting. Vegeta leaned back, kneeling between Goku's legs their hearts beating wildly knowing what was happening next. Slowly Vegeta guided his hardened cock inside Goku's entrance. 

Biting back a moan as he felt his insides slowly being filled, his eye lids threatening to shut so heavy in lust. His body trembled as he felt Vegeta's length fully inside, there was a slight pause allowing to catch his breath.

Vegeta let out a grunt as he felt tight walls around his cock, slowly he started to thrust in. As he watched Goku's face relax into pleasurable bliss, he started to thrust hard at a steady pace. moans and groans erupting from their throats as the thrusts continued. Vegeta leaned forward resting his hands on the mattress at the sides of Goku's hips as he thrusted in deeper.

Goku started to thrust his hips against Vegeta's he babbled incoherent sounds as he felt his sweet spot being massaged. Their hips smacking against each other, moans grew louder as they felt closer to their climax. Goku's hands slid gripping hold of Vegeta's hands that were placed firmly on the mattress.

The party continued through the night, no one had noticed the couple in the room meters away from them. Music bellowed through out masking the sounds of pleasure, as the night drew to an end, people had crashed out on any floor space they could find in the lounge.

Back at the room, orgasm ripped through the pair as they reached their climax. They both collapsed on the firm mattress beneath them, they both laid on their sides facing one another. Goku smiled watching Vegeta's breathing slowly going back to normal rate, the pair chuckled and smiled at each other. "Do you think we're soul mates?" Goku asked as his fingers entwined with Vegeta's.

Vegeta smiled, he planted a delicate kiss against Goku's lips before responding with "Yes."

The pair pressed their bodies against the other making out whilst feeling their heart beating against the other. From that moment, they knew they'd never be separated again.

Flashback.

Sat by the river bank, the two 11 year olds skimmed some rocks seeing who's would skim the furthest over the slow running water. Goku cocked his head to the side as he studied Vegeta's appearance. Whenever he was around him, he always felt that warm fuzzy feeling, his heart would beat in excitement whenever Vegeta would glance back at him.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Vegeta asked glancing back at Goku.

Goku scrunched his brows together looking back at Vegeta with an inquisitive expression. "What is that?"

"Well, something my mother told me. She told me that in Greek mythology humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces."

"And that's a soul mate?" Goku raised a brow.

"Wait, Zeus feared the power they had so he split them into two separate parts. They spend rest of their lives searching for their other halves; to feel as a whole."

Goku furrowed his brows studying their reflection on the river. "Do you think we are soul mates?"

"Dunno." Vegeta shrugged. "Just some story my mother told me." He looked over at Goku who was studying their reflection, he grinned and nudged Goku into the river. He laughed as Goku huffed at him before dragging him into the river with him. The pair laughed as they splashed each other.

THE END.


End file.
